The invention relates to the field of land vehicle bodies and tops. More in particular, the invention relates to spaced parallel bows which are collapsible. Still more in particular, the invention relates to collapsible soft tops for pick-up truck cargo compartments.
The field of art to which this invention pertains has examples of folding canvas tops with frame members. However, there is a need in the art for a collapsible top for pick-up truck cargo compartments which is strong, durable, weather resistant, easy to assemble, adjustable for different size cargo compartments, capable of being sold to the public in a kit such that any lay person can assemble the invention, and capable of collapsing without disassembling.